1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is intended for use in the field of lead acid storage batteries. The disclosed invention is intended primarily for use in the forming and charging of side terminal batteries; however, means are provided for in service use of the terminal.
The side terminal battery differs from the top terminal battery in that side terminal batteries do not have the commonly known terminal posts protruding beyond the upper surface of the battery case. Connections to side terminal batteries are generally achieved through a fastening means which is secured to threaded means provided in a terminal for drawing a battery cable into intimate contact with the terminal in the side wall of the battery. There are some applications of side terminal batteries which do require a post terminals, like the top terminal battery, and connections are made by means of a clamp or post collar arrangement similar to top terminal connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common prior art device for forming and charging side terminal batteries, is an adaptor which is configured to look much like the post, negative or positive, which protrude from the top of a common top terminal battery. The adaptor has a bolt or fastening means molded therein which is used to secure the adaptor to the side terminal. The purpose is to draw the adaptor and side terminal into intimate contact. The adaptor must be brought into intimate contact with the side terminal so as to avoid losses in charging and forming energy.
A second prior art device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,441, is a molded two piece side terminal, which is intended as a terminal carrier to facilitate handling and positioning of the terminal during processing and then discarded after the battery is finished.
This second prior art device basically comprises an integral post and spool-like arrangement which is molded with the side terminal. A claw like adaptor cable is affixed to the spool portion of the temporary terminal during forming and charging operations. When the battery has been fully formed and is ready for shipping, the spool-like portion of the terminal is removed.